This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
In order to drive multiple screws and other fasteners into an object, a single screw is typically loaded onto a screwdriver and driven into the object before a subsequent screw is loaded onto the screwdriver and driven into the object. This process can be time consuming and cumbersome and can lead to the operator dropping and/or misplacing one or more of the screws. Furthermore, preventing screws from inadvertently disengaging a typical screwdriver before the screw is driven into the object can be difficult, and often requires the operator to manually hold the screw on the tip of the screwdriver.